


First Time Vore Time

by Norbez



Category: vore - Fandom, 妖かし恋戯曲 | Ayakashi Koi Gikyoku (Visual Novel)
Genre: Confessions, Couple, F/F, First Time, Kitsune, M/M, Other, Romance, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norbez/pseuds/Norbez
Summary: A little vore fic for a VN I've been enjoying that only has ONE other fic.  Hope you like it!
Relationships: Reader/Uki, Suzuno/Uki
Kudos: 2





	First Time Vore Time

“You look delicious. . .”

Ever since U/ki said that to me, it’s been echoing in my mind, making my heart skip a beat. Today, I hope I’m brave enough to finally ask him to do what I long for most. . .

U/ki and I are on a trip together, far away from the others. We’re staying in a hotel for the night, and things feel good. As I watch him dry his hair after showering, I think to myself, _This is the moment. Go for it!_

“Um, U/ki?” I say nervously.

“What’s up?” he asks cheerfully.

I gather all my courage. “R-Remember when you went full fox, and said I was delicious?”

U/ki frowns. “I hurt you back then. I know I can’t be forgiven, but I promise it will never happen ag—”

“No, no, it’s not that,” I said quickly. “The thing is, I . . . liked hearing that.”

“Oh?”

“And I was wondering if you could . . . if you could eat me!”

I’ve finally blurted it out in the open, and I study U/ki’s reaction, biting my upper lip in nervousness. He looks mildly confused, and he tilts his head. “You want me to eat you?” he repeats.

“Swallow me whole,” I clarify. “Is that, um . . . is that ok?”

U/ki smiles, and to my surprise, he licks his lips. “Oh, that’s more than alright. That sounds wonderful.”

My heart skips a beat. “Great!” I say.

“Good. Then strip, and we’ll do it.”

“Right now?” I ask.

He nods, and gives me a grin. “No time like the present.” He pats his belly. “And I am quite hungry. . .”

I blush and quickly take off my clothes; a moment later, I am naked. “Beautiful,” he murmurs, looking over my body. “You look so tasty. . . I can’t wait to have you in my stomach.”

I turn even redder, and he grins. “Say goodbye,” U/ki tells me. He grabs my shoulders, opens his mouth wide, and shoves me inside.

I am inside his maw, and his tongue laps me up like a piece of candy. I sigh and relax, letting myself be devoured, and a moment later, a _gllk_ sends me down his throat.

His esophagus clamps around my head, and he gulps me down greedily, slurping up my body and sending more and more of me towards his stomach. My heart pounds as I head toward this coveted destination. Will it be everything I ever dreamed?

Soon enough, my head enters his belly with a loud _pop_. I’m immediately greeted by loud growls, and red walls drip with fluid, preparing for my arrival. I smile and close my eyes. I’m finally in U/ki’s gut, where I belong.

He sucks more of me inside, and soon enough, I’m all piled up inside his belly. By the time he’s gulped down my feet, I’ve made a comfortable spot in his stomach, and I sigh, leaning against the walls.

“Mmm, you were as tasty as I imagined!” U/ki says cheerfully. “Was that good?”

“Oh, that was more than good—that was everything I ever hoped for!” I tell him cheerfully. “Thank you so much, U/ki.”

“You’re welome~!” he replies. “You can stay in there as long as you’d like. Don’t worry, I won’t digest you!”

I smile and lean against the belly walls.

“Thank you, U/ki.”


End file.
